Gentleman
"Gentleman" by PSY ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]], ''Just Dance Wii U'' and'' Just Dance Now.'' Dancer ''Classic'' The dancer has two different outfits: *The first one is wearing blue shorts, blue vest, black shoes and a black hat. *The second wears a striped blue and red coat, light blue t-shirt, black pants and sneakers. ''Sweat There's also a sweat version for this song. The dancer is wearing a purple cheerleader outfit, with a pink pompom, light blue socks and pink sneakers. Background The background are real life backgrounds that change. Scenes include the Eiffel Tower with tourists, an underpass and street views. Battle This song has a battle with Fine China. For the battle click here. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 gold moves for the classic version: '''1, 2, 3 & 4.' Straighten an invisible tie. Gentlemangoldmove.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4 Sweat There are 3 gold moves for the sweat version: 1 & 2. Hit the air with your fist. 3. 'Put your hand up. GentlemanSweatGoldMove12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 GentlemanSweatGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Mash-up There are 4 gold moves for the mash-up: '''1 & 3. '''Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Done with the dancer from [[Disturbia|''Disturbia]]) '''2. Point to the screen and spin your hips. (Done with the dancer from ''It's You'') 4. 'Put your hands out. (Done with the dancer from We No Speak Americano) Gentlemen MU GM 1.JPG|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Gentlemen MU GM 2.JPG|Gold Move 2 Gentlemen MU GM 4.JPG|Gold Move 4 Mash-Up The song has a mash-up Dancers (No Repeats) *Gentleman (JD2014) *Idealistic (JD2) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Forget You (JD3) *Starships (JD2014) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *It's You (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *The Power (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Gentleman (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups ''Classic *Gentleman - Dance Mashup (JD2014) *Fine China - Dance Mashup (JD2014) * I Love It '(Best Of JD2014) '(JD2015) ''Sweat'' *Candy - Sweat Mashup (JD2014) *It's You - Sweat Mashup (JD2014) *Blurred Lines - Dance Mashup (JD2014) *Moskau - Dance Mashup (JD2014) *Follow The Leader - Dance Mashup (JD2014) * Best Song Ever (Fitness)' (JD2015) * Papaoutai '(Ultra Violet) '(JD2015) Trivia *This song is the first one to have live-action backgrounds, *Some of the original dance moves by PSY for this song aren't used. Reason for this is because in it, the arms stay still most of the time which means it wouldn't be counted much with anything other than the Xbox 360 and Xbox One Kinect, which wouldn't be good for scoring. However it looks similar. *This song has a Sweat Version, Dance Mash-Up, Party Master, and a battle with Fine China. *The words "Da*n" and "Freaking" are all censored. Also the word "Wet" at "Gonna make you wet" is replaced with "sweat," making "Gonna make you sweat" said more than twice. ** When the word "Da*n" is censored, it sounds like PSY said "young" or "you." *This song has a pictogram error, with the pictogram at 2:09 has been reversed. (See video at the bottom of the page.) *Near 2:56 the unknown disco ball head dancer appears. *This is the second Korean song introduced in the game, the first was "Gangnam Style" which is a Just Dance 4 DLC and a Just Dance 2014 DLC. *This song's classic version is on Just Dance Wii U. *Based on an early screenshot, there is a picture of the 1st dancer, doing the dance. It is not shown in the official choreography, making it Beta. *There is a lyric error in the mash-up during the Beauty and a Beat dancer. The line says "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'am a" instead of "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'm a." * The sweat version of the song might use the pom pom from the backup dancers from Hot For Me. * The party master mode includes a minor appearance of the unknown disco ball headed dancer. Gallery gentleman01.jpg Gentlemansweat.jpg|Sweat discoheadball.jpg|Disco Ball Headed Dancer on Classic Mode gentlemanwins.png|Battle Mode Gentlemancoach.jpg|Coach 140.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar gentlemanjustdance2014.jpg|Gentleman Gentleman Sweat.jpg|Sweat Screenshot_2014-09-26-14-55-25-1.png Videos File:V|Music video File:Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412441780 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412441743 File:Gentleman - PSY Just Dance Now 5* Stars|Just Dance Now gameplay Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Males Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with battles Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with real life backgrounds Category:Pictograms error Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with glitches